


Виды зависимостей

by Kaellig



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зависимость Джейми Мориарти отличается от привычных Джоан, но с ней тоже можно работать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виды зависимостей

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Шерлока в этой вселенной не существует
> 
> Написано на ФБ 2015

— Вы же это не всерьёз? — спрашивает Джоан.

Капитан Грегсон выглядит не менее серьёзным, чем обычно, но она очень не хочет верить в то, что только что услышала.

— Я работаю с бывшими наркоманами, — напоминает она, — а не с бывшими преступниками. Это немного разные вещи.

— Уотсон, — мягко произносит Грегсон с видом опытного переговорщика, — вы же и сами знаете, что никто не подходит для этого лучше вас. Вы знакомы с полицейской работой, знаете все наши правила, и вы умеете работать с людьми, борющимися с зависимостями разного рода. 

— Я предпочитаю участвовать в ваших расследованиях напрямую, а не в качестве сиделки при неуравновешенном и потенциально опасном гении.

Он примирительно разводит руками:

— Воспринимайте это как признание вашей незаменимости.

— Я знаю, что я незаменима, — укоризненно замечает Джоан, и это вовсе не хвастовство, а скорее усталая констатация не слишком радующего её факта. 

Грегсон лишь хмыкает и протягивает ей папку с личным делом Джейми Мориарти, преступницы в завязке. Джоан вздыхает, понимая, что проиграла.

***

— Тебе следовало пойти в психологи, — мурлычет Мориарти, перелистывая страницу газеты. Она уже одета, накрашена и полностью готова к выходу; стоящая рядом чашечка с кофе служит исключительно демонстрацией её терпеливого ожидания.

На Джоан всё ещё футболка, в которой она спала, и она не собирается смотреть в зеркало до того, как примет душ.

— Это ещё почему?

— Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный составитель психологических портретов. — Мориарти закрывает газету, аккуратно складывает и нарочито небрежно бросает на стол. Джоан бросается в глаза заголовок на первой странице, и она понимает, что Мориарти читала статью о прошлогоднем громком деле. Несмотря на все старания Джоан, её имя всё равно попало тогда в газеты. Грегсон лишь разводил руками и советовал радоваться, что её восхваляют, а не поливают грязью.

— Через полчаса мы должны быть в участке, — добавляет Мориарти и скептически оглядывает Джоан. — Я напишу Грегсону, что мы опоздаем.

Джоан молча разворачивается и уходит наверх, не вполне понимая, когда они с Мориарти успели поменяться местами и почему та ведёт себя так, словно является её куратором, а не наоборот.

Сама идея кураторства трезвости для преступника в завязке, сотрудничающего с полицией, всё ещё кажется Джоан нелепой; последнее время — даже в большей степени.

Главным недостатком Джейми Мориарти, думает она, раздеваясь и залезая в душ, является её дотошность.

***

Мориарти делает всё одинаково тщательно, вдумчиво и планомерно, во что бы то ни стало добиваясь результата, и не важно, идёт ли речь о подготовке ограбления, выслеживании убийцы, творческом процессе или соблазнении.

О том, что её пытаются соблазнить, Джоан догадывается не сразу. На эту мысль её не наводят ни удивительная осведомлённость Мориарти о её жизни (Мориарти знает всё обо всех, это нормально), ни сбивающие с толку приглашения в дорогие рестораны (Мориарти любит шик и не стесняется тратить те деньги, которые ей удалось спрятать от полиции и ФБР, это нормально), ни даже её собственный портрет, появившийся однажды в мастерской Мориарти (Мориарти эксцентрична и эпатажна, это нормально).

— Тебя не привлекают женщины, тебя не привлекаю я, или же ты просто из тех, кому требуется приглашение в постель прямым текстом?

Джоан удивлённо моргает, поднимая голову от кружки с чаем, и задумывается на несколько секунд.

— Обычно нет, — отвечает она, и Мориарти тихо смеётся.

***

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что в постели Мориарти оказывается не менее дотошной, чем во всём остальном.

Джоан захлёбывается воздухом, не в силах сделать вдох, и судорожно стискивает пальцами простыню. Язык Мориарти, в кои-то веки слишком занятый для язвительных острот, выписывает круги, танцуя между её разведённых ног, аккуратные ногти чуть царапают нежную кожу внутренней поверхности бедра. Мориарти проводит двумя пальцами по горячим нижним губам, вызывая мелкую дрожь, разбегающуюся по всему телу, и повторяет тот же путь языком, ещё более горячим, но далеко не таким мокрым, как сама Джоан. 

— Трахни меня. — Джоан с трудом выдавливает звук из пересохшего горла, но Мориарти широко улыбается, явно услышав. 

— Не так скоро.

Язык проникает внутрь, совсем неглубоко, но этого хватает, чтобы Джоан со стоном выгнулась, пытаясь раскрыться ещё больше и вжаться в этот её чёртов рот.

Мориарти коротко сдавливает её бедро пальцами, затем, отняв их, медленно вводит один по широкой спирали.

Джоан понимает, что сойдёт с ума прежде, чем кончит.

Если только не считать сумасшествием само происходящее.

***

Они все ждут, что Мориарти исчезнет, растворится в осеннем нью-йоркском вечере, похрустывающем опавшими листьями под ногами прохожих. Белл — потому что слишком долго гонялся за ней и не доверяет ей ни на грамм; Грегсон — потому что пессимистичен по натуре и не ожидает ничего хорошо ни от кого вообще; Джоан — потому что реалистична и понимает, что природу Мориарти невозможно изменить.

Однако каждое утро, когда она просыпается, Джейми привычно сидит на кухне при полном параде и листает газету, неспешно попивая кофе. И почти все громкие преступления, совершаемые в Нью-Йорке, раскрываются при помощи их дуэта, хотя об этом никогда не напишет ни одно издание.

— Неплохая работа для куратора трезвости, — мурлычет Джейми ночью, целуя её шею и медленно спускаясь к обнажённой груди. — Проследив за моим избавлением от одной зависимости, ты успешно привила мне другую.

Вместо ответа Джоан зарывается пальцами в её длинные волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и накрывает губы Джейми в долгом поцелуе.

Возможно, думает она, Мориарти исчезнет зимой, под Рождество. Или весной. Но не прямо сейчас, определённо.


End file.
